


A Second Chance

by QueenShipper21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Season 8 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenShipper21/pseuds/QueenShipper21
Summary: Allura wakes up in an unknown room and finds happiness in seeing her friend's lives. She finally can rest easy....But she realizes she's going to have to relive her life a second time.Time for round two.





	A Second Chance

The bright light shone right into her eyes. The white haired lady’s eyes flickered, and groaned in pain. She coming in and out of conscience constantly.  

“Wake up!” A bitter voice called out to her. It sounded so far away… almost like a dream. 

“Honestly… just like your mother…” The voice started coming closer, and suddenly. everything went quiet. The figure screeched, scaring the living daylights out of the lady. 

“I’m awake gosh!” The lady stirred herself up. Her eyelids were only half open. 

“Finally,” The lady realized that she was in a room she’s never seen before. 

“She’s awake?” A male’s voice suddenly came into the room. 

“Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?!” The lady started panicking, and the male rushed to her side. 

“It’s quite alright princess, we’re not going to hurt you,” The male tried to sooth her nerves. She calmed down after a few ticks. 

“I’m Adam, that’s Honerva, and you’re Allura. Princess of Altea,” He gave a calming smile. 

“...Princess?” As soon as she said the word, the memories soon started to flow into her head. Crashing into her head with no warning.

“I walked into the light with Honerva… To save the realities… I... I left Lance! I left him all alone!” Allura sobbed into her hands. 

“Calm down Princess, you did what you had to do…” Adam rubbed circles with his thumb into her shoulders. 

“Hurry up you two!” Honerva rolled her eyes. Allura glanced to her, and then back to Allura. Allura steadily got up, and Adam helped her up.

“Where are we going?” Allura questioned the two in front of her. Adam and Honerva gave side glances to each other.   
“We’re going to see our people in our reality,” Adam gave a goofy smile. They opened the door to a brighter light. Allura had to cover her eyes from the blinding light. She then saw the world forming around her. Children were appearing and playing with each other.   
“Is this…” 

“Altea,” Another voice appeared. Allura’s head shot up, and immediately went toward the voice. 

“Mother!” She ran into her arms. 

“Oh my dear child…” Melenor grasped her child tighter.   
“And had Princess Allura not seen that there were still good in Honerva, we most likely wouldn’t be sitting here today. She proved to understand that there is good in everyone,” She recognized that sweet voice anywhere. It felt like forever since she’s heard it. 

“Lance,” She breathed out, her voice hot onto her lips. She turned around, seeing a marvelous statue of her. It was breathtaking, and warmed her heart that her people cared about her. 

“Do you miss her?” A child’s voice spoke up.

“I do,” Tears strolled down her face. Allura clutched her heart, full of love. 

_ He misses me.  _ She thought happily. 

“You’re going to get dehydrated my child,” Queen Melenor wiped her child’s tears away.

Melenor took Allura’s hand, and they found themselves in the castle. More specifically, the dining room. There was loud bickering, than a voice spoke up. 

“Hunk?” Allura poked her head into the dining room.

She saw a crowd of kings and queens at the table, and a team of chefs. She immediately recognized Shay and Romelle with a chef’s outfit. She smiled happily, and even wider when Hunk gave out the food his team and him made. The crowd of people at the table had become friendlier with each other, and the air was cleared. 

Allura blinked and then she was outside. She saw Ezor, Zethrid, and… Keith. She started giggling. 

“What’s so funny?” Her mother smiled through her words.

“I thought I’d never see the day of Keith being happy,” Her giggling subsided.

Everything suddenly went black, and Allura carefully found her way to something to grab on. However, there was nothing near her. She was frantically grasping at nothing.   
“Mother?” She trembled in fear. 

“I’m right here,” Melenor grabbed her hand. The light came back on, and Pidge and Matt walked into the room. 

“Chip come here!” Allura’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Chip?” A robotic boy came waddling with pure happiness. 

“Ms. Holt, Mr. Holt!” Chip gave a wide metallic smile to his creators.

Allura and Melenor were then transported to the original room. 

“A shame you couldn’t see Shiro’s wedding,” Melenor frowned. 

“It’s also a shame he married a 3,” Adam popped into the room, crossing his arms clearly annoyed. 

“Adam,” Melenor gave a stern look, and he sighed. 

“Here,” He gave her a list. 

“What’s that mother?”

“A list of different realities,” She guided her finger down the list. 

“Like?” 

“Like where I don’t die,” Adam piped up. Obviously bitter about dying in their reality. 

“Like high school Paladins,” Melenor kept looking up and down the list.

“Like Hogwarts Paladins,” Honerva looked revolted at the thought. 

“There are billions of realities, Allura,” Lotor smiled, and Allura wasn’t surprised seeing him there. 

“This one,” Melenor pointed at a specific one. Lotor, Melenor, and Adam all agreed.   
“It’s decided,” Adam sadly smiled.   
“On what?”

“You’re going to relive one more time,” Melenor said.

“Too bad you couldn’t stay here for long,” Adam patted her on the back. 

“She’ll come back you know,” Honerva rolled her eyes. 

“Wipe her memories Melenor,” Lotor ordered. 

“Wait...what?” Allura’s head shot up. They all held her against the wall in case she tried to escape. 

“You’re going to get a second chance,” Honerva envied that Allura was the one that was going to live again. 

“Good bye my child,” Her mother swiped her hand over Allura’s forehead. Allura crumbled to the ground, out cold. 

“Allura…,” A figure was shaking her to wake up. 

“ALLURA!” The figure screeched. Allura had a sense of deja vu, as she got up from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes, and carefully squinted to see who was in front of her. She jolted back, and a shiver went up her spine. 

“...You…?” She looked at the person with complete utter shock. 


End file.
